


Death doesn't discriminate

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: A short, soft fic, obviously inspired by Hamilton.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Death doesn't discriminate

It was around an hour after sunrise when your sensitive hearing caught the sound of opened door and it woke you from your sleep. There was no doubt that Connor came back from his mission. His footsteps were heavy and unusually loud, like he was tired to the point he didn't even care if he was stealthy or not. Achilles would always scold him for that, saying he should never lower his guard, not even in Homestead. But you knew how much it meant for Connor to be able to relax, even a little, and let himself feel safe and among friends. This kind of footsteps, however, was disquieting enough for you to get out of your warm and comfortable bed and check out what was going on. Before you left your room, you heard him going upstairs. Good, it meant whatever was bothering him, he needed you.

Connor quietly opened the door to your bedroom, only to find you on the other side instead of sleeping in bed. That surprised him, you could tell. Without a word he stepped closer and took you in his arms.

“What do you need, my love?” you asked with a soft, soothing voice, caressing his back.

“Rest” he said quietly.

“Rest or relax?” you weren't sure if he wasn't giving you a simple excuse. Connor went silent for a moment before admitting:

“Relax.”

“A bath and a massage?” He simply nodded, answering you. It was obvious something was bothering him, but you knew that any pushing will only give the opposite result. The best was to wait until he opens up. When the man let go of you, he started to take off all the unnecessary clothes, while you prepared him a bath.

You helped him to wash all the dirt and dust off his body, soothing him with your tender touch. He relaxed while you were washing his hair. None of you said a word during the process, it was unnecessary. You just relished the peaceful atmosphere of the morning. When the bath was done, you moved to the bed. Connor lied down on his stomach, letting you take care of his back. You knew exactly what to do, massaging every muscle with carefulness and precision, relieving all the stress and tension.

When you finished the massage, Connor sat up, looking at you completely vulnerable. He tried to initiate a hug, but you asked him to wait. You had an idea that might have helped. You caught the hem of your nightgown and pulled it off your body with one swift move.

“Y/N, I am not...” he tried to say, but you silenced him gently by putting your index finger on his full lips.

“I know. It's not what I intend to do” you explained and simply embraced him like he was going to before. Connor buried his face in the crook of your neck, pressing you tightly to his chest. You both were naked, but there was nothing sexual in the way you two cuddled, just pure intimacy.

“Thank you.”

“There is no need. You would do the same for me.”

“But-”

“I mean it. You do not have to thank me. I know you appreciate it” you slightly pulled away to look in his eyes.

“I love you, (y/n)” he whispered and you smiled.

“I love you too, Ratonhnhaké:ton” you leaned down and kissed him slowly. “Look, I don't want to push you, but I would appreciate if you told me what happened. You seem sad and worried” you said, caressing his still wet hair.

“I have learned something terrible” he confessed, snuggling against your chest. “It was not Charles Lee who had burnt my village. It was George Washington.”

Wow. You expected a lot, but not this. Washington? Behind Connor's mother's death? That sounded unbelievably weird. George was a very kind and lawful man, you were shocked to learn he wasn't as great as he seemed to be.

“I do not know what is worse, this, or the fact that my father knew for a while and he did not say a word.”

Of course. If there was a thing Haytham Kenway could ruin, he would do it without hesitation.

“I really want to say something now, but I have no idea what” you admitted quietly, not letting go of him, even for a moment.

“It is fine. I accepted that in a way. Just sometimes I wonder why does the world work like that. Why do good people die and bad people do not” he confessed and you gave yourself a moment to think about it before you spoke.

“It's not like that. You can't say only good people die. You are alive, me, all our friends. And we are good people. While many of our enemies have fallen. Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It just takes and it takes and it takes...”

The man looked at you, thinking about your words. You had a point, he was wrong. Or at least he had a wrong point of view. When he tried to look at it from your perspective, a different way of thinking, he realized you were right.

“Yes. That is true” Connor admitted and pushed you gently to lay down on bed, then he pulled a blanket, covering your tangled bodies. “Thank you, my love” he whispered, kissing you softly.

You hummed quietly, knowing your job wasn't done.

“As much as you hate Washington now, you need to understand two things. First, he is a different man now and he probably considers it a huge mistake. Second, we still need him, so you will have to cooperate. He had failed you, yes, but it was a personal matter, which you need to put aside for the greater good.”

“Do not worry, I can do that.”

“I trust you then.”

“Thank you. It means a lot” he looked at you with affection and adoration in his chocolate brown eyes.

“I love you. I could not do that if I did not trust you, remember?” you said with amusement.

“Right. Sorry” he said sheepishly and you pressed his head to your chest a little tighter.

“You should get some sleep, my love” you noticed, kissing the top of his head. “You can stay like this, I will stay with you as long as you want me to” you offered. Connor only hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. A few minutes had passed and his breathing became steady and deep. At least for a while he could have a well deserved rest and peace. The world could wait.


End file.
